moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jungle Book (1967)/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by BUENA VISTA Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Presents *"THE JUNGLE BOOK" *Color by TECHNICOLOR® *Story: LARRY CLEMMONS, RALPH WRIGHT, KEN ANDERSON, VANCE GERRY *Inspired by the RUDYARD KIPLING "Mowgli" Stories *Directing Animators: MILT KAHL, OLLIE JOHNSTON, FRANK THOMAS, JOHN LOUNSBERY *Character Animation: HAL KING, ERIC LARSON, WALT STANCHFIELD, ERIC CLEWORTH, FRED HELLMICH, JOHN EWING, DICK LUCAS *Effects Animation: DAN MacMANUS *With the Voice Talents of: PHIL HARRIS - "Baloo" the Bear SEBASTIAN CABOT - "Bagheera" the Panther BRUCE REITHERMAN - "Mowgli" the Man Cub GEORGE SANDERS - "Shere Khan" the Tiger STERLING HOLLOWAY - "Kaa" the Snake LOUIS PRIMA - "King Louie" of the Apes J. PAT O'MALLEY - "Col. Hathi" the Elephant Elephants: VERNA FELTON, CLINT HOWARD Vultures: CHAD STUART, LORD TIM HUDSON Wolves: JOHN ABBOTT, BEN WRIGHT The Girl: DARLEEN CARR *Layout: DON GRIFFITH, Basil Davidovich, Dale Barnhart, Tom Codrick, Sylvia Roemer *Background Styling: AL DEMPSTER *Backgrounds: Bill Layne, Art Riley, Ralph Hulett, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage *Production Manager: DON DUCKWALL *Sound: ROBERT O. COOK *Film Editors: TOM ACOSTA, NORMAN CARLISLE *Music Editor: EVELYN KENNEDY *© Copyright MCMLXVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved. *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 27397 *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Music: GEORGE BRUNS *Orchestrations: Walter Sheets *Songs: ROBERT B. SHERMAN and RICHARD M. SHERMAN *"The Bare Necessites" TERRY GILKYSON Sung by: PHIL HARRIS *Directed by: WOLFGANG REITHERMAN ;Uncredited *Character Animators: Hal Ambro, Bill Keil, Chuck Menville, Cliff Nordberg *Ink & Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Mary Jane Cole, Carmen Sanderson *Inbetweener: Dave Brain *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Len Janson, Doris A. Plough, Bob Richardson, Dave Suding *Inbetween Animator: Milton Gray *Story Artists: Burny Mattinson, Floyd Norman *Musician: Ethmer Roten *Producer: Walt Disney *Secretary: Lorraine Thilman Ending Titles *THE END A Walt Disney Production 1978 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by BUENA VISTA Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions Presents *"THE JUNGLE BOOK" *Color by TECHNICOLOR® *Story: VANCE GERRY *Character Animation: WALT STANCHFIELD, FRED HELLMICH *With the Voice Talents of: Roddy McDowall - "Bagheera" the Panther Sean Marshall - "Mowgli" the Man Cub Ernest Borgnine - "Shere Khan" the Tiger Hans Conried - "Kaa" the Snake Christopher Lee - "King Louie" of the Apes Elephants: Michelle Price, Clint Howard Vultures: Mark Hamill, Gregg Berger Wolves: Eli Wallach, Walker Edminston *Layout: Sylvia Roemer *Music Editor: EVELYN KENNEDY *© Copyright MCMLXVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved. *No. 27397 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Photophone Sound Recording *Music: Lalo Schifrin *Orchestrations: Walter Sheets *Songs: ROBERT B. SHERMAN and RICHARD M. SHERMAN *"The Bare Necessites" TERRY GILKYSON Sung by: PHIL HARRIS ;Uncredited *Character Animator: Cliff Nordberg *Ink & Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Mary Jane Cole *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Bob Richardson *Musician: Ethmer Roten Ending Titles *THE END Walt Disney Productions 1984 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Warner Bros. • A Warner Communications Company *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"The Jungle Book" *Edited by: Ernest Troost *Music by: Elmer Bernstein *"Ghostbusters" Written and Performed by: Ray Parker, Jr. *Produced by: R.O. Blechman and Chloe Aaron *Designed, Written and Directed by: R.O. Blechman Ending Credits and Logo *Associate Producer: George Griffin *Animators: Maciek Albrecht, Fred Burns, Tissa David, Tony Eastman, John R. Gaug, Yvette Kaplan, Bill Littlejohn, Fred Mogubgub, Ed Smith, Dean Yeagle *Special Effects: Keith Purdy *Assistant Animators: Edward Cerullo, Helen Komar, Maria Slutskaya, Mary Szilagyi *Airbrush Rendering: Alan Cameron, Norman Catherine, Carol Gillot, Mark Kaplan, Cotty Kilbanks *Checking: Janet Benn, Irene Cerdas, Ida Greenberg, Selby Kelly, Sydel Solomon *Ink & Paint: Eva Bloom, Braden Clary, Stella Loguirato, Sharon Moy, Michael Zodorozny, Aline Ratke, Sara Calogero, Donnarae Aiello, Thomas Bennett, Jean Capozzi, Connie D'Antuono, Ruth Mane, Laura Miller, James Romaine, Machi Tantillo, Ruthie J. Rosenfeld *Color Coordinators: Moisha Kabinyi, Juan Tenorio *Assistant Editor: Tom Repasky *Production Manager: Bridget Thorne *Camera Work: Animus Films, Mavericks Motion Graphics *Accountant: Samuel Saitz *Sound Mixing: Magnosound, Jack Higgins *Sound Effects: David S. Rapkin *Music Editor: Jim Henrikson *Production Assistants: Michael Comas, Melcourt Poux *Titles: Terry Berkowitz *"Savin' The Day" Written by Bobby Alessi and Dave Immer Produced by Phil Ramone Performed by Alessi *"Hot Night" Written by Diane Warren and The Doctor Produced by Jack White and Robbie Buchanan Performed by Laura Branigan Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. by arrangement with Warner Special Products *"Cleanin' Up The Town" Written by Kevin O'Neal and Brian O'Neal Produced by Kevin O'Neal, Brian O'Neal and John Hug Performed by The Bus Boys *"In The Name Of Love" Written by T. Bailey Produced by Steve Lillywhite Performed by Thompson Twins *"I Can Wait Forever" Written by Graham Russell, David Foster and Jay Graydon Produced by David Foster and Jay Graydon Performed by Air Supply *"Magic" Written by Mick Smiley Produced by Keith Forsey Performed by Mick Smiley *Ray Parker, Jr., The Bus Boys, Thompson Twins, and Air Supply appear courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. *Cast: Baloo, Col. Hathi - Abe Vigoda Bagheera - Kenneth Mars King Louie - Paul Dooley Shere Khan - Laurie Main Kaa - Christopher Lee Mowgli - Henry Thomas Elephants - Marilyn Schreffler, Clint Howard, Kay E. Kuter Vultures - Clancy Brown, Paul Eiding, Abe Vigoda, Frank Welker Wolves - John Abbott, Casey Kasem The Girl - Molly Ringwald Flunkey - Harrison Ford Monkeys - Miguel Ferrer, Billy Crystal *Special Thanks to: Kathy Rose *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *Lenses and Panflex Cameras by: Panavision® *Color by DeLuxe® *No. 27130 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Copyright © 1967, 1984 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Original Soundtrack Album Available on Arista Records *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. and Warner Bros. • A Warner Communications Company 1990 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Paramount • A Paramount Communications Company *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"The Jungle Book" *Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners IV *With the Voice Talents of: Bernard Fox, Stacy Keach, Jim Cummings, Tony Jay and Robert Oliveri as Mowgli *Animation Screenplay by: Jim Cox, Karey Kirkpatrick, Byron Simpson, Joe Ranft *Music by: Maurice Jarre *Produced by: Thomas Schumacher *Directed by: Hendel Butoy and Mike Gabriel Closing Credits *Associate Producer: Kathleen Gavin *Edited by: Michael Kelly *Art Direction: Maurice Hunt *Story Supervisor: Joe Ranft *Storyboarding: Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Chris Sanders, Brenda Chapman, Roger Allers, Will Finn, Glen Keane, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury *Supervising Animators: Glen Keane, Mark Henn, Russ Edmonds, David Cutler, Ruben A. Aquino, Nik Ranieri, Ed Gombert, Anthony DeRosa, Kathy Zielinski, Duncan Marjoribanks *Character Animators: James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Chris Wahl, Larry White, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Tom Roth, Leon Joosen *Layout Supervisor: Dan Hansen *Key Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Bill Perkins *Layout: Karen Keller, Robert Walker *Background Supervisor: Lisa Keene *Backgrounds: Jim Coleman, Donald A. Towns, Doug Ball, Philip Phillipson, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter *Effects Supervisor: Randy Fullmer *Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, David A. Bossert, Kelvin Yasuda, Mark Myer, Eusebio Torres, Christine Harding, Barry Cook, Glenn Chaika, Mark Dindal *Clean-Up Supervisor: Richard Hoppe *Supervising Character Leads: Bill Berg, Brian Clift, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Martin Korth, Vera Pacheco *Character Leads: Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Jesus Cortes, Margie Daniels, Nancy Kniep, Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete *Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly *Assistants: Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes *Character Design/Visual Development: Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung *Featuring the Voices of: Baloo/Col. Hathi/Buzzie - Bernard Fox Bagheera - Stacy Keach King Louie - Jim Cummings Shere Khan - Tony Jay Kaa/Akela - Paul Dooley Mowgli - Robert Oliveri Winifred - June Foray Junior - Clint Howard Flaps - Martin Lawrence Dizzy - Daran Norris Rama - Charlie Brill Ziggy - Joe Alaskey Slob Elephant - Paul Sorvino Gloomy Elephant - Ed Gilbert Flunkey - Brian Cummings Monkeys - John Travolta, Stephen Tobolowsky Col. Hathi's Crew - Jack Nicholson *Production Manager: Sarah McArthur *Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella *Animation Checking Supervisor: Janet Bruce *Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker *Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht *Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran *Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts *Computer Animation: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt *Computer Animation Engineers: Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner *Computer Animation Assistants: Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith *Animating Assistants: Aaron Blaise, Bob Bryan, Michael Show, Mike Nguyen, Brad Kuha, Broose Johnson, Tony Bancroft, Cynthia Overman, Dan Boulos *Layout Assistants: Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace *Assistant Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels *Color Models Assistant: Penny Coulter *BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill *Assistant Effects Animators: Dan Chaika, John Tucker, Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte, Margaret Craig-Chang, Hae Sook Hwang, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley *Airbrush: John Emerson *Breakdowns/Inbetweens: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner *Effects Breakdown/Inbetweens: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Peter DeMund, Kennard Betts, Tony West *Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano *Animation Checking: Susan Burke, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles *Production Administrator: Dennis Edwards *Assistant Production Manager: Dorothy McKim *Assistant Production Manager/Layout/Retakes: Allison Abbate *Assistant Production Manager/Clean-Up: Susan Blanchard *Assistant Production Manager/Effects: Brett Hayden *Assistant Production Manager/Backgrounds/Color Models/Animation Check: Pam Coats *Assistant Production Manager/Editorial: Tim Christenson *Production Manager Florida Unit: Tim O'Donnell *Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano *Film Recorder Coordinator: Ariel Velasco Shaw *Digital Production System Development: Randy Cartwright, David Coons, Lem Davis, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Dylan Kohler, Michael K. Purvis, Marty Prager, David F. Wolf *Technical Director: Edward Kummer *Technical Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan **Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace *Production Secretary: Pam Waterman *Production Assistants: Charlie Desrochers, Patricia Hicks, Eric Lee, Jill Prestigiacomo, Dale A. Smith, Eric Stern, Kevin Wade, Bruce Grant Williams *Production Accountants: Dennis Park, Suzi Vissotzky *Scene Planning: Geoff Schroeder, Richard T. Sullivan *Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir *Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio *Titles Designed by: Dan Perri *Ink and Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox *Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten *Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz *Digitizing Camera Operators: Jo Ann Breuer, Karen N. China, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, Kent Gordon, Sherri Vandoli *Assistant Paint Supervisors: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Ann Marie Sorenson *Paint Mark-Up: Tania Burton, Tanya Moreau, Irma Velez *Painting: Joyce Alexander, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Bonnie Blough, Sherrie Cuzzort, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Paulino, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Karen Hepburn, David Karp, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Harlene Mears, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Teri N. McDonald, Charlene D. Miller, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Karen Lynne Nugent, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Bruce Phillipson, Nellie Rodriguez, Carmen Sanderson, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman *Final Check: Saskia Raevouri *Compositing: James "JR" Russell, David J. Rowe *Film Recorder Operator: Christopher Gee *Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney *Casting by: Mary V. Buck, C.S.A. and Susan Edelman, C.S.A. *Additional Editing: Mark Hester *Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett *Music Editing: Segue Music *First Assistant Editor: Paul Murphy *Assistant Editors: James Melton, Scot Scalise, Deirdre Hepburn *Karen Wanderman *Music Scoring Mixer: Robert Fernandez *Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Warner Bros. Studio Facilities *Orchestrations by: Don Nemitz *Orchestra Conducted by: Bruce Broughton *Supervising Sound Editors: Louis L. Edemann, Paul Timothy Carden *Sound Editors, Fred Judkins, Doug Jackson, Leonard Geschke, M.P.S.E., Nils C. Jensen, Bob O'Brien, Suhail F. Kafity *ADR Editor: Larry Singer *Assistant Sound Editor: Angie Luckey *Processed Sound Effects: Mel Neiman, Alan Howarth *Apprentice Sound Editor: Robert Morrisey *Foley by: TAJ Soundworks *Foley Artists: Kevin Bartnof, Hilda Hodges *Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph *Foley Mixer: James Ashwill *Recordist: Mary Jo Lang *Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound *Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson *Production Secretary/Florida Unit: Barbara J. Poirier *Production Assistants/Florida Unit: Kevin L. Briggs, Beth Ann Collins, Matthew Garbera, Janet McLaurin, Paul Steele *Production Accountant/Florida Unit: Darrell L. Brown *Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham *Animation Camera: John D. Aardal, Chris Beck, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith, Chuck Warren *Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels *Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill *Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli *Projection: Don Henry *Sound Reader: James Melton *Special Thanks to: San Diego Zoo and San Diego Wild Animal Park, Peregrine Fund, Inc., Boise, Idaho, Craig Bolles *Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill *Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida *Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company *Songs "Unchained Melody" Written by Alex North and Hy Zaret Performed by The Righteous Brothers Courtesy of PolyGram Special Products, A division of PolGram Records, Inc. *Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title *Prints by: Technicolor® *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 30013 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L. - C.I.O. *Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film *This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures *© MCMLXVII, MCMXC The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved *Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Credits